O Amor Deixa as Pessoas Idiotas
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Mas eu eu amo ser idiota por você...


**Autora:** Bela Evans Potter

**Shipper**: Harry/Hermione

**Tipo**: Shortfic

**Obs**.: Sem Spoillers

_Não me pertence nenhum personagem da série HP, tudo é de JK Rowling..._

**- - x - -**

**O Amor Deixa as Pessoas Idiotas**

A chuva caia livremente sobre os jardins de Hogwarts, e seus grossos pingos se chocavam contra as janelas do imponente castelo mágico, mais precisamente, na torre da Grifinória. Já era noite e todos estavam dormindo, mas ainda se encontrava um casal de melhores amigos, ele era moreno de cabelos pretos bagunçados e de incríveis olhos verdes cobertos por uma lente com aros redondos, ela também era morena só que seus cabelos eram castanhos extremamente armados.

Harry estava terminando seus deveres de poções, e Hermione lendo um grosso livro de história da magia. A lareira estava acesa e sua luz contornava os traços dos garotos. Os olhos do moreno começaram a coçar e arder, sinal que ele já não agüentava mais estudar, estando morto de cansaço, largou sua pena sobre o pergaminho e olhou para Hermione, que se encontrava sentada em sua poltrona preferida completamente absorta com sua leitura. Levantou-se, foi ao seu encontro e sentou no braço da poltrona.

- Melhor irmos dormir, Mione. – Sussurrou ele no ouvido da amiga para não assustá-la – Já deve ser tarde.

- Mas eu ainda não estou com sono Harry! – falou ela fechando o livro.

- Não estou agüentando mais, nem consigo deixar meus olhos abertos por muito mais tempo. – e com aceno da varinha, arrumou todo o seu material que estava espalhado pela mesa do salão comunal.

- Você já vai para o seu dormitório?

- Sim...

- Fica mais um pouco aqui comigo – pediu Hermione suplicante a Harry – só até eu pegar no sono... Juro que não vai demorar.

O moreno fitou a amiga reprovador, ela fazia uma cara pidona; nesses momentos nem parecia a toda certinha e mandona Hermione Granger. E ele cedeu.

- Certo, só mais alguns minutos. – disse caindo de costas para o sofá em frente à lareira – Sobre o que vamos conversar?

- Não sei! Sobre assuntos bobos – sugeriu ela guardando o livro e se juntando a Harry no sofá.

- Assuntos bobos? Que tal sobre o sono?

- Não, acho que não... Sonolento demais – a garota respondeu lhe dirigindo em pequeno sorriso.

- Então ta! Quais assuntos você intitula bobos, Mione? – Perguntou Harry; Hermione ficou um tempo pensando, analisando sobre os temas que ela menos gostava de comentar por achar _vulgar_.

- Garotos! – respondeu simples.

- Você acha os garotos bobos, é isso?

- Não. Acho bobo o jeito que as garotas falam dos garotos.

- Dá pra falar mais devagar? – pediu Harry bagunçando mais os negros cabelos – é que meus neurônios estão fazendo "_puft_" e se desligando do mundo.

- Pelo jeito, logo, logo vai haver um "_puftão_" e seu cérebro inteiro vai se desligar do mundo! – comentou Hermione achando graça no que o amigo disse, ela tinha que admitir, ele era incrivelmente fofo com sono, parecia uma criança.

- Sim, logo haverá um "_puftão_" e eu vou dormir onde estiver. Mas, voltando ao assunto, porque você acha bobo o jeito que as garotas falam dos garotos?

- Porque é irritante! – o garoto a olhou com aquela cara "_estou entendendo tudo_", ela suspirou, se endireitou no seu lugar e continuou – É irritante ter que escutar a Lilá falando maravilhas do Rony o dia todo, ou então a Gina comentando do Dino.

- Mione, me perdoa por comentar isso, mas esse assunto, ou melhor, a causa desse assunto, tem um nome, é se chama amor.

- Não Harry, isso se chama paranóia! – discordou a morena.

- Sabe Hermione, se eu não te conhecesse há sete anos, diria que está com inveja.

- Inveja?! – Indignou a garota, justamente ela tendo inveja da Lilá ou da Gina era impossível – Inveja de quê?

- De que elas têm um namorado, e você não. – disse Harry tirando a gravata vermelha e dourada da Grifinória, pois quando estava com sono tudo lhe incomodava.

- Nossa, um belo motivo para eu ter inveja delas – debochou Mione acompanhando com os olhas o trajeto que as mãos de Harry faziam ao desabotoar os três primeiros botões da camisa que usava.

- Verdade Hermione – agora ela olhava nos olhos dele – só não ache que eu digo isso porque você não consegue arrumar um namorado, mas sim porque você não quer aceitar que precisa de um.

- Está me chamando de orgulhosa? – indagou Hermione perplexa – Oras, para quê eu vou querer um namorado, se o amor torna as pessoas idiotas?

- Acho que meus neurônios responsáveis pela audição já estão dormindo, porque eu tenho certeza que não escutei direito o que você acabou de falar – falou o moreno fitando seriamente a amiga – Mi, o amor não deixa as pessoas idiotas...

- Então qual é explicação para essa paranóia toda! – exclamou ela suspirando longamente em seguida.

- Só sentindo para saber... Mione me responde com sinceridade, quando foi a última vez que você beijou, de verdade, um garoto?

Aquela estava se tornando estranha, pelo menos para Hermione, tomou rumos inesperados. Ela nunca achou que iria um dia comentar sobre beijos com Harry, ele era seu melhor amigo, tudo bem, mas era estranho, nunca haviam falado sobre amor antes. E a morena também não conseguia entender o porquê não desviava os olhos do pedaço de pele que ele havia descoberto minutos atrás, "_Até parece que nunca viu um homem sem camisa, francamente Hermione!_" uma vozinha falava na cabeça da garota "_Sim, você pode até já ter visto outros homens sem camisa, mas não Harry sem camisa, aí tem uma enorme diferença..._". Balançou subitamente a cabeça, como tentativa de afastar esses pensamentos e resolveu continuar a conversa com o amigo, já que ela estava na chuva, era para se molhar.

- Meu último beijo de verdade foi com o Vitor, no Baile de Inverno. – declarou Hermione tentando não olhar para o tórax de Harry.

- E pelo que sei – começou ele – também foi o primeiro, o que explica o porquê é o último "beijo de verdade".

- Desde quando você se tornou um especialista em beijos? – perguntou a morena ríspida.

- Oras... Eu sou um garoto!

- E daí?!

- E daí... Que as garotas adoram os beijos dos garotos – Hermione estava passada, não conhecia esse lado machista de Harry, mas era de se esperar, afinal como ele mesmo disse, ele era um garoto.

- Eu duvido que seus beijos sejam diferentes dos beijos dos outros garotos. – Ela não sabia onde essa conversa iria levá-la, mas continuaria em persuadir Harry, essa "guerra dos sexos" estava sendo divertida.

- Pois fique sabendo que cada garoto beija de um jeito especial, o beijo exclusivamente dele!

- Hum... O que o seu beijo tem de diferente dos beijos dos outros garotos?

- Essa é mais uma pergunta onde não se dá para explicar... Só experimentando para saber...

- Pois eu aceito! – disse Hermione convicta.

- Aceita o que?

- Aceito experimentar seu beijo, aceito tentar ter um último beijo memorável, e se isso realmente der certo, aceito até mudar minha filosofia sobre o amor. Está tudo em suas mãos Harry! – "_Tem consciência do que acabou de falar? Concordou em beijar seu melhor amigo, e até a correr riscos de se apaixonar por ele!_" continuava a vozinha a falar na mente da garota.

- Você quer que eu lhe beije? - Perguntou Harry assustado, nunca esperava essa atitude da amiga, que apenas balançou a cabeça num sinal de 'sim' – Eu até posso fazer isso, mas só com uma condição: Sem que você guarde nenhum ressentimento disto.

- Prometo não guardar mágoas nenhuma, é apenas um beijo.

- Foi você que pediu...

Harry sentou-se ao lado de Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos dela, a morena não acreditava no que estava prestes a acontecer. Nas últimas horas, a idéia de beijar seu amigo havia despertado uma pequena sensação no peito de Hermione. As mãos do rapaz seguravam delicadamente o rosto da moça, que estava com o coração desacelerado, ela jurava que Harry podia ouvir o compassar dilacerado dele. O espaço entre seus rostos, aos poucos ia ficando cada vez menor, até que seus lábios se tocaram de leve, dando um frio repentino que tomou conta de seus corpos, Hermione juntou suas mãos atrás do pescoço de Harry, trazendo-o para mais perto de si.

Tudo começou bem cauteloso e delicado, mas eles já não mandavam em seus atos e Harry pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo, passando sua língua contra os lábios de Hermione, que cedeu, entreabriu-os e deu passagem a ele. Tocaram-se timidamente à primeira vista, mas depois virou um jogo, onde lábios faziam traves e as línguas se tornavam jogadores, só que no final não havia perdedor. Harry explorava cada canto da boca de Hermione e vice-versa. O ar começou a faltar, se separaram com dificuldade e ofegantes.

Os cabelos de Harry estavam mais bagunçados do que já eram e suas mãos descansavam na cintura de Hermione. Ambos abriram os olhos lentamente, um cálido silêncio se instalou entre os amigos, que continuaram na mesma posição até que a morena conseguiu falar.

- Tenho que admitir – começou ela fitando seus joelhos – foi bem diferente do que eu já havia experimentado – agora olhava diretamente nos olhos verdes do rapaz – e do que eu imaginava.

- Digo o mesmo de você – comentou Harry.

Eles não sabiam como havia começado, Harry já não tinha tanto sono, na verdade nem se lembrava mais que se passava do horário de estar na cama em seu quinto sono. Nada mais importava para os dois, afinal eles estavam se beijando novamente, mas desta vez não estava sendo nem um pouco romântico ou gentil, era ardente e necessitado. O moreno deitava Hermione enquanto a mesma e seus dedos ágeis iam abrindo o restante dos botões da camisa de Harry...

**- - x - -**

_Querido Harry;_

_Hoje se faz oito anos daquela conversa no são comunal da Grifinória, tenho certeza absoluta que você se lembra dela tão bem quanto eu. Estava chovendo e tínhamos somente dezessete anos, uma idade propícia para amores de verão._

_Lembro-me que naquela época eu era descrente de certas coisas, uma delas era o amor, achava que as pessoas que amavam demasiadamente as outras e declaravam aos quatro ventos esse sentimento, eram idiotas e que tudo era paranóia, e como a chuva, logo acabaria. Mas você não acreditava nisso, não é Harry?! Você ficou perplexo quando lhe expus meu ponto de vista, e tentou, mesmo com sono, me contradizer. Acredite Harry, essa foi a melhor decisão da sua vida, devo-lhe muito por isso._

_Você me mostrou um lado da vida que eu não conhecia._

_Muito obrigada meu amigo, graças a você hoje eu sou uma pessoa muito melhor que antes. E sabe por quê? Porque me tornei uma idiota! Concordo plenamente com suas palavras "__Só sentindo para saber__", e hoje eu sinto e sei qual é essa sensação de paranóia que move as pessoas. Agradeço-lhe imensamente._

_Mas não pense que eu me tornei idiota por qualquer um. Não. Não é qualquer um que me deixa paranóica assim como você faz, Harry! Eu fico paranóica quando você sai para suas missões e fico muito tempo sem te ver, quando você voa para perto das nuvens com sua vassoura e eu em terra peço para voltar. Eu me sinto uma idiota quando você me olha, me toca, me beija..._

_A verdade é que sou doida por você, e te desejo como ninguém jamais desejou!_

_A verdade é que já não sei viver sem você do meu lado, sem a sua voz e sem seu mal-humor matinal._

_Toda a verdade se resume em apenas uma única frase:_

_Harry, eu te amo!_

_E amo ser idiota por você._

_Hermione_

O homem terminou de ler a carta e olhou para o lado em que se encontrava um grande mutuado de lençol e cabelos. Deixou o pedaço de pergaminho onde o encontrara, voltou-se para a mulher tirando-lhe do rosto uma mecha despenteada de fios castanhos, e desceu sua mão até chegar à dilatada barriga que a morena levava durante os últimos meses. Deu um cauteloso beijo em sua bochecha.

- Eu também te amo Hermione, e também amo ser idiota por você. – sussurrou no ouvido dela - Ah! E antes que eu esqueça feliz aniversário de quatro anos de casamento e de sete meses de gravidez...

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** Se eu contar qto tempo q essa fic ta no meu caderno, vcs não acreditarão!

Eu nunca consegui der um fim definido para ela...

Está mto diferente da idéia original, maaas, já viu neah!? Oo'

Enfim, espero q vcs gostem e comentem... n.n

bjO...


End file.
